Your Turn
by Quitting Time
Summary: A humorous one shot written jointly by Me and 27milestogo. Just an ordinary day for couple Jade and Tori, with one of them in the doghouse with the other and any given time. How do they do it? Jori.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Your turn By Quitting Time & 27milestogo**

 **No One's POV.**

Tori had no sooner opened up her locker on a rather gloomy Wednesday morning when she heard the telltale sound of clicking approaching. It was the sound of Jade's boots and by the rather swift, click, click, click, Tori gathered that Jade was either tense or upset.

Sure enough a second later, the Goth, with an anxious expression, came round the corner.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Fired off Jade before, Tori could even open her mouth.

Immediately Tori put her finger to her chin and appeared to think. "Um….let's see, what am I doing today….um…..work on English paper, do my laundry, call my grandmother….…do you want me to? I think I can squeeze it in."

Being flippant with Jade, especially when she was in one of her moods, was unwise, but Tori felt like it anyway.

The next thing she knew, a now even more anxious looking Goth, quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the broom closet.

"Can I close my locker at least?"

"NO!"

Not bothering to fight it, Tori let Jade pull her into the closet. Once there, Jade said.

"Why are you breaking up with me!"

After furrowing her eyebrows, Tori said. "A second ago, you were asking me if I was going too, now, I apparently am. Did I miss something?"

"I'm being serious!" Bellowed Jade.

"You found another broken Kite, didn't you?"

Jade instantly burst into tears. "Broken kites are a beck thing. You're bent scissors and you know that!"

The tears got to Tori and she realized whatever this nonsense was it was real to Jade. She hugged her. "I'm not breaking up with you why would you even think that?"

"I sent you a photo last night and you didn't reply. I called five times and sent three scathing texts and two photos of me and my Tori Voodoo doll and you couldn't be bothered."

The voodoo doll was not news to Tori as Jade was quite clear when they first started seeing each other that she kept voodoo dolls of all her significant others since Todd Rosenberg in the 3rd grade. Tori was quick to note however, that the voodoo dolls of all her previous boyfriends, beck included, had been mutilated in one form or another.

Tori rubbed her back and stifled a laugh. "Trina broke my phone last night. She used it without asking, to hammer a nail to hang up a portrait of herself... it didn't even work and now my phone's busted. So I wasn't able to call you. Didn't you get my email?"

"Only old people use email." Snorted Jade.

"Jade, everyone uses email."

"Only geezers use it to communicate, that went out with Facebook and bellbottom jeans."

Tori smiled and moved forward to kiss Jade, only to have her back off.

Tori quickly reached out and held her hand in space waiting for Jade to take it. "If I was going to break up with you I'd do it face to face. I'd be wearing 5 tons of armor and maybe inside a tank, but I'd be right in front of you. But that's the last thing I would want to do, ever. I happen to be in love with you, so for the record, I'm not breaking up with you. You're the most wonderful, sexiest woman I know."

Jade's eyes seemed to light up just a bit, but only a bit. "Even more than that skank on Sex, drugs and rock and roll. I know you like that show! "

"No way! You are much much more beautiful than that…person…..Though I do like that show she used to be on. I can't remember the name though. But you're much much much much….more sexier and beautiful."

It was only then did Jade take Tori's hand and let her approach.

Tori grinned and happily kissed her nose. "You're my darling psychopath and don't you ever forget it."

Jade returned the smile and tenderly pressed her lips against the Latina's and once again their love was reaffirmed.

A few moments later the pair broke the kiss as they both had to get to class.

"Oh Tori, One thing." Said Jade, who now looked just a bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"Can I have another strand of your hair, I need to make a new Tori, voodoo doll."

"What happened to the old one?" Replied Tori with a perplexed look.

"I soaked it in gasoline and set it on fire in the driveway last night. Please."

After briefly shaking her head in dismay, Tori took a few strands of hair, yanked them out and handed them to Jade.

"Here have a few extra. You might need them. Come on, let's go before the freshmen loot my locker."

The two held hands through their next two periods and got to work together in Sikowitz class. Well actually Sikowitz had partnered Tori with Beck and Jade put an end to that immediately with a very icy glare. It surprised the Latina as they had worked together tons of times since she and Jade got together but she reasoned that Jade was simply extra clingy since her freakout this morning.

Finally Lunch came around and the gang was all together and only sitting on one side of the table as always.

Beck took a sip of his lemonade and looked at Tori. "You should have come to the film festival last weekend it was really cool."

"I wanted to but I hadn't done my chores in like three weeks."

"It's alright. You missed Moose though. He said hi."

Tori looked at Jade who was in the process of glaring at Beck.

Tori's voice quickly dropped about to near freezing. "Um….Jade….You didn't mention Moose was there... "

Jade looked away from Beck and sipped her coffee, with a roll of her eyes; all in an attempt to look casual. "Why would I have?"

Tori smile which had already morphed into a frown, was quickly turning into a scowl. "I guess you wouldn't have but you mentioned everyone else."

"I didn't mention Sinjin." The Goth stated.

"No one mentions Sinjin!" The Latina snapped only to sense Sinjin was behind her. His arms fell as he walked away. Normally she's apologize, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood.

"It's ok. It's true."

Beck at this point tried to defuse the situation. "Tori, none of us even knew he'd be there, he had come with a different friend and we all just hung out. They only talked a bit."

Andre nodded, trying to change the subject completely. "You'd think we would talk more about the kid who has dead presidents' teeth."

"Talked a bit!" Muttered Tori as she went back to eating.

The rest of the gang continued chatting about lunch while Tori glared at Jade who did her best to ignore her, despite her ever increasing discomfort. Finally the bell rang.

The others left and Jade hurriedly took Tori's hand. The Latina's hand however, while accepting of her own, was not all that welcoming.. "So... broom closet right?"

Tori nodded. "Oh yeeeah..."

Jade grinned and allowed the other to lead her into the broom closet. It was so cute how even her angry wrist grab was still so delicate.

"So how long then?" Barked Tori as soon as she slammed the door shut.

"How long what, sweet cheeks?"

"Don't sweet cheeks me! Just how long you and Moose have been... been... Canoodling?!"

"Hmm. I don't think even you and I have 'canoodled' So I doubt moose got too."

"We totally canoodled at Chris Eisner's Halloween party!"

Jade laughed but somewhat nervously. "Right hun, I remember that now."

"Don't hun me! That is the most condescending of the pet names. "

"Well I don't like Moose. That was a competition between me you and Cat a year ago. I liked the game way more than the prize."

"First he's not important now he's a prize. you're so tangled up in love you can't even keep your story straight anymore!"

"Really? I am in love with a random Canadian and used a film festival as our getaway for our whimsical affair? "

"Yes! that's why you didn't want me to work with Beck... you knew I'd find out about your infidelity!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Vega it would take more than a stupid Canadian to get me to cheat on you. I left Beck for you didn't I?"

Instead of some angry or snarky reply, Backed off and suddenly began to look like she was going to cry.

Changing her approach, Jade softened her voice and looked Tori right in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it. We only spoke for a few minutes and it was only about the new scissoring move that was coming out. I knew Beck was going to be there and I told you that, but I ran into Moose totally by accident. I was afraid you'd get upset. You said I'm your psychopath, well, you're my shining star. You make my heart shine."

Tori, who was still pouting said softly. "I do…."

"Yes and I randomly trash a wonderful country and all its citizens just for you.

The Latina smiled and nodded. "Yeah... you do that, don't you? And that thing about me making your heart shine, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me."

"Can we keep that….."

"Just between you and me?"

"It would be nice, I do have an image to uphold."

"Deal!"

Jade smiled and the two kissed, this time not leaving the broom class until the end of the school day.


End file.
